The Cellist’ Rhapsody
by Sho-Syrus chan
Summary: This is based off Spectralwings' story, see summary inside for details.


Maricksage: Hey everybody amazingly I am still here despite the low reviews on my other stories. I was looking at Spectralwings' story and was definitely inspired by her and she graciously allowed me use of her story line as a base for this story. To fully understand this read "Go where you can be seen" that is one half of the story. I am telling the other half, so thank you to Spectralwings and I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. So Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I understand I do not own Yugi-oh GX but I wish I could keep Syrus all to myself…oh well.

The Cellist' Rhapsody

I live in the dark waiting…

"_He looks, so great up there, I wish I was there with him…but how could I compare to him in skill"_ Thought a young boy with cyan hair who was looking into the grand concert hall. He watched intently the soloist onstage with adoring eyes. He dazzled the people watching his every move and each note he played was filled with depth and passion.

The boy in question looked up and seemed to gaze in his direction, the obvious look of glazed concentration was in his eyes. He was always like this when he played so passionately it stopped his heart._ "His music is just like him…so beautiful, but behind that beauty is a pained and lonesome person…anyone with eyes could see that. I love him so but sometimes that music…it breaks my heart."_

But this fact made him want him more than ever, despite the true reason he loved Jaden. It made him know he wasn't useless and he was wanted.

It was when he was only seven that he first developed a musical talent and he was very gifted with the cello. His parents were thrilled for him and wanted him to learn as much as possible. And he was more than willing to put in the time, after all…music and his parents were all he had ever had in his life.

"Zane, Zane, come listen I think I got it right" Syrus told his older brother after three months of hard work. He had played till his fingers started to bleed trying to get the melody perfect. He gathered his family together and played for them and he seemed satisfied.

His parents gave him praise for his work, but Zane didn't speak till they had left the room. "You know that they are lying to you right." Syrus was confused to his brother's works until he told him 'They only praise you so you don't feel like the complete failure you really are."

That was the first and last time Syrus ever played in front of his parents or any family. His heart hurt so much with his sadness and unrelenting need to fill the hole that Zane had left in his heart. So his music became his only comfort, his escape from the pain and sorrow or knowing he was worthless. He was always alone in his room playing whenever he could, being good just didn't seem to matter anymore. All he wanted was to be numb to the pain.

But this factor changes his skill greatly, his lack of emotion helped him give his music life and only then did Zane ever look his way and help him play "Becoming numb to all feeling is part of the process, I am proud of you my little brother."

That was all Syrus wanted to hear and with those words he began to numb himself to feeling while playing and even in his life, he felt no need to get close to anyone. "I have to be like Zane said, if I don't I'll lose my big brother forever…I want him to be proud…I can't give up never ever."

But when he returned to school he wasn't able to numb himself to the pain, someone in that class held the key to his heart and every time he ran the bow over the strings of that violin he was entranced. There was no way to deny his emotions, as they began to return to him and he became the boy who he had locked up for so long.

He wanted to be with the boy no matter what, that much he knew was the truth so he began to see the brown eyed boy after school. They played their instruments together for hours on end their notes became their words as they spoke through sounds and a glance into the others eyes. That was enough for the boy, but how he longed for more than that.

"I have to tell him…"

He asked him to meet him outside at their favorite place, the old cherry tree behind their school. He becomes confused and asked for an explanation. He shook his head and told him he just wanted to talk to him. Thankfully the boy agreed and so the cellist waited for his beloved to meet him under the tree, he came with violin in hand but he didn't see the cello waiting for him. That told him something was wrong.

"I-I" He began slowly, the words caught in his throat he felt faint and he was scared. But finally he managed to force the words out of his mouth. "I love you!"

The wind gently blew and petals rained down from the tree they stood under. He was breathless three small words had taken all his strength to tell him. But he couldn't bear to look up at him for fear of his response. A dull clatter followed by a warm embrace caused him to open his eyes. Jaden was there holding him in a loving embrace and he whispered "I love you too."

The people clapped and cheered for him as he bowed and gracefully walked offstage to where his mother waited for him. _"Jaden…you play for your mother…but…I wished you played only for me"_ He didn't need to stay any longer, he turned away and began to leave till a sweetly familiar voice called him back.

"Where you leavening? What's wrong Syrus, you weren't inside tonight that's not like you"

"Everything"

That simple word made his face littered with worry and he closed their distance and cupped his face with both hands. "No, there is nothing wrong now…you and I are together here. I never want you to feel this way. Please, tell me why you're sad."

"I see you play on stage and I wonder, why you said you cared about me." He fought to keep his voice even but was failing miserably at doing so. "I can never be as beautiful as you, so why?"

Jaden could take no more and his lips met his and it silenced his emotional outburst, it lasted only a moment but it still left him speechless when they separated. "Syrus, you are beautiful, the song I played tonight…it was…empty. Without the cello it was so hollow I wanted to cry when I played it." He didn't understand it the words were confusing him and his reasoning eluded his grasp. "I don't want to ever play without the cello, I need him to live…because he can see me."

"So I am good enough to be with you?" He questioned.

"Yes you are, the violin always will love the cello no matter how the cello appears or behaves, it is the heart inside it that the violin loves"

He couldn't resist it, he kissed his lover, the violinist who captured him with his loving nature and his beautiful music. But no matter what, he vowed that no more would he restrain his feelings, he wanted to come out of the darkness, into the light.

Waiting for you to bring me to the light…

Wow that was long and drawn out and it took me an hour and a half to type it , well I think I managed not to mangle this too much. I hope that it meets your approval Spectralwings . Anyways, read and Review plez and maybe give me some new ideas for a new fiction, Go now my people! Read, Review, read, review!


End file.
